Metal Shop 101
by AikouOukami
Summary: Fairy Tail AU Levy has to take an elective in college and the only one with an opening is metal shop. The problem is she has the hots for Mr. Redfox and she's his only student this semester. Smut Warning! Mature Audiences Only!
1. Meeting Teacher

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

Summary: Levy has gone off to college to become a Linguist. There is just one problem, she only took her core classes and languages in high school. Now in college Levy has to make up her Electives. What happens when the only elective that will fit into her schedule are Metal shop? (AU Levy x Gajeel)

Levy walked around her new school campus awe struck. The sun was hiding in the clouds as she walked down towards the main office to pick up her schedule. Her blue hair was down near her waist, since she decided to grow it out for the summer. She walked into the office wearing white sandals, white shorts and an orange, flowery, strapless top and matching headband. The white haired woman behind the desk smiled, "Ah, you must be Ms. McGarden. I just finished revising your schedule." Levy had a look of confusion on her face, "What do you mean revising it?" The white haired woman behind the desk smiled politely, "Why don't you come have a seat at my desk and we can talk about this." Levy nodded politely and walked behind the counter to the desk in the corner of the room next to the principal's office. She sat down and looked around wondering if the woman was the only person working in the office. The woman took a seat behind the desk, "I'm sorry I must have forgotten my manners, my name is Mira Dreyer, and I am in charge of this office while the master is away." Mira smiled as she pulled up Levy's high school transcripts. "Ms. McGarden, you only took languages in high school for your electives but we require 4 years of 2 separate electives. Master allowed you in because of the letter you wrote and sent in with your enrollment request. He said that you have a great deal of potential and would love to have you in our school." Levy smiled, "I am honored to be here. What choices in electives do I have?" She was sure she could take an art class or maybe even Physical Education. Mira looked through the classes that we not booked up, "I'm sorry but the only elective I have available is Metal Shop." Levy sighed and nodded she knew she should have taken art in high school but she had been so intrigued that her school had offered so many different languages compared to the other schools in her district.

Levy walked out of the office with her new schedule. The school seemed to quiet peaceful during the early morning. Levy had opted to take morning courses so that she could work during the evenings and on the weekends. Levy walked into the second building and to the end of the hall. She looked up standing in front of the door of her new elective. She sighed, "Great," looking inside the class room she saw that the lights were on and gently knocked on the door. There was a loud clanging noise along with heavy footsteps walking towards the door. A tall man with long black hair and piercing red eyes swung the door open, "Who are you?" the gruff voice said. She took a step back and looked up at him, "Hi, I'm Levy McGarden and I was looking for Mr. Redfox." Her voice was soft when she spoke compared to his.

He walked back to his workstation laughing to himself, "well you found him." He sat on the top of his desk staring at her. He watched her slowly look around his room before her eyes made their way back to him. She stared, taking in every inch of this man who was supposed to be her teacher. He looked to be in his late 20's long black hair and piercing red eyes. He was covered in sweat and some black smudges that she could only guess came from the heap of metal sitting on the desk in front of his own. He had piercings all over his face and down his forearms which only made her question if there were others that were hidden by the clothing he was wearing, or lack thereof. His black pants sat just at his hips and his black boots were covered in silver metal shards.

She felt the heat spread across her cheeks and she looked away, "Um, I just wanted to introduce myself and see if there were any course requirements that I needed to follow such as clothing or anything that I needed to supply myself." He chuckled to himself noting how embarrassed she seemed to be, "No Ms. McGarden nothing like that but I would suggest coming to class planning on getting dirty so don't wear anything you don't want ruined." She nodded and looked around the room once more before she headed towards the door, "It was nice meeting you Mr. Redfox. I will see you tomorrow." She closed the door and ran to her apartment building before she could bring herself to stop and take a breath. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest from the moment she laid eyes on him. 'Don't even go there' she thought to herself 'we are not going to have a crush on the teacher.'

She walked into his classroom, she had opted for a pair of black jeans and a black tank top with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She looked around at the classroom it was clean and there were a total of 6 work stations all empty she sat down at the front of the room since his desk was in the back she figured the farther away from him she was the better. She pulled out a pen and her note book waiting for the other students to arrive she looked at the clock noticing it was five minutes past noon and she thought maybe everyone was late but since the teacher wasn't here she figured that maybe he started class later than the scheduled time.

He walked into his classroom in black jeans and a red button up shirt, "Welcome to Metal Shop 101, I am your teacher Mr. Redfox but you can call me Gajeel" he leaned up again the white dry erase board looking at her. "Ms. McGarden, you are the only one taking this class for the fall semester. So that being said lets drop the formalities and please call me Gajeel, alright?" She nodded taking in a deep breath the realization that she would have him to herself for almost two hours a day slowly sinking in. She blurted out, "Then please just call me Levy." She blushed realizing how forward she had just been towards him. He just nodded and went to his desk to retrieve some paperwork.

"Levy please come sit back here so that I can sit at my desk and answer any questions that you have without having to walk that far and also so we don't have to shout." He gestured towards the desk closest to his and she got up grabbing her things and moved.

He handed her all the course work and assignments that she will have to do and complete before December. She looked over the paperwork noting that his class seemed very laid back compared to the others that she would be taking.

As weeks passed she seemed to become more relaxed in his class room and she was took his class just as serious as her other subjects. She began to grow comfortable with the setting of just the two of them in his classroom.

It was Friday meaning that she had to work the weekend. She watched him work on the large pile of metal slowly welding it into a more distinguishable shape than it had been the day she came into his classroom for the first time. As she picked up her drawing for her assignment to place it on his desk he stopped welding and watched her. He placed his tools down and took off his gloves and face shield placing them on the desk before slowly walking towards her. She smiled looking at him, "I have to go home and get ready for work but I will be in tomorrow to get my welding book so that I can learn the mechanics of it and be able to start working on my assignments." He nodded and watched her leave before sitting on the edge of his desk thinking to himself, 'She is your student there is no way you can be stupid enough to think dating her would be a good idea let alone she is like 7 years younger than you'

He went home later that night to shower and go out to meet his friends at the local bar. He threw on his black pants and white V-neck shirt he combed his hair back. He placed food and water into the bowl next to the bathroom sink as a small black cat with one eye jumped up onto the counter. He gently rubbed the kittens head smiling as the purring got louder, "be a good boy and guard the house Lily," he said before walking out the door locking it behind him.

He walked the crowded streets of Magnolia heading to the bar. He looked up at the neon sign smiling before walking inside. The inside of the bar was painted black with red carpet and had red velvet curtains that could wrap around the booth to give people privacy if they desired. It was a very high class bar and you had to have a special card to get inside.

He walked to his normal booth in the corner and waited to be served. He was greeted by a short bluenette with hazel eyes, she wore a tight red corset and short black skirt, "Hi welcome to Black Steel my name is Levy and I'll be your waitress for this evening what can I-" she looked up from her pad and a deep crimson blush snuck across her cheeks. He looked up and coughed, "Levy what are you doing here?" he pulled the menu down to cover the slowly growing bulge in his pants. "Gajeel I uh" she stammered "I work here" she finally said before looking down slightly ashamed.

Before he could stop himself he pulled the curtain close around his booth and pulled her inside. "Gajeel what are you doing" levy blushed landing on her hands and knees on the both next to him her hands on either side of his lap. He looked down at the compromising position she was now in. He looked her up and down enjoying the view the red corset provided him of her breasts. She sat up slowly leaning back on her calves. Her hair was down around her waist which he had only seen once before the day she first walked into his classroom.

He smiled softly at her causing the blush across her cheeks to darken. The curtain slowly opened to a tall man in a black cloak he had long black hair with silver streaks along either sides of his temple, "Son you know the rules, don't distract the girls unless you're going to pay extra for their time." Gajeel smiled, "put it on my tab old man." Metalicana nodded and closed the curtain again telling another host to take over the other tables for Levy. She looked confused, "is he really your father?" she asked. Gajeel nodded before pulling her closer, "I know it's against school rules and all but I honestly can't help myself with you" he said gently brushing her hair away from her face causing her to look away in embarrassment. She could feel the heartbeat pounding in her chest; this was what she wanted wasn't it? She shook her head trying to get over her embarrassment he had just confessed that he liked her now was her chance. Before she had a chance to think about the consequences she acted. She leaned down and kissed him, slowly at first not wanting to startle him but when he reciprocated she slowly climbed onto of his lap nibbling gently at his bottom lip. He moaned softly in surprise before tossing the menu on the table and welcoming her into his lap. He pulled her closer against him his hands resting on her outer thighs gently grazing his thumbs back and fourth. He moved his hands slowly up her thighs as he slowly pulled away from the kissing earning a soft whimper from her as she opened her eyes being leveled with his own. "Levy if you don't want to do this please tell me now," he watched her face carefully waiting for any clue that told him to stop. She bit her red stained bottom lip shaking her head, "I don't want you to stop but I also don't want to continue this here, can we go somewhere else?" she looked at him and he understood exactly what she meant. They got up, he paid his tab and they walked out the back door towards his apartment.

Twenty minutes later he opened his apartment door holding her with one arm, her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands clasped together behind his neck she bit his bottom lip causing a soft groan to escape his lips. He placed her on the small black table in the kitchen dropping his keys onto the floor not caring where they landed. He licked her lips before slowly making his was down her neck nipping and biting softly. She was surprised at how gently he was being but she had a feeling that would change soon enough and she couldn't wait. His hands slowly made their way back up her skirt gently clawing her thighs as he pulled her black lace thong down to her knees before ripping it off her body completely. She moaned softly feeling his hands make their way back up her thighs but on the inside this time.

She squirmed under his touch her body begging for more. He lifted her up and stumbled backwards until he fell onto his bed with her landing on top of him straddling his hips. She leaned down slowly pulling his shirt up and over his head before kissing down his chest giving a slight nip every couple of inches as she made her way to the top of his pants. She could see the bulge now pushing against the fabric of his pants almost painfully. He shivered as she unzipped his pants and released him from his confines. She gasped not expecting him to be quiet as big and definitely not expecting there to be piercings but at the same time it was definitely turning her on. He watched her making sure that if she seemed uncomfortable for any reason he could stop her from making a mistake.

She climbed onto his chest with her back to him, "Gajeel can you please untie my corset for me?" He sat up slightly so that he could reach, as he worked his way down each tie she slowly began to stroke him taking him by surprise. Even more surprising was the amount of wetness that was accumulating on his stomach from her. As he finished untying her corset he pulled her hips towards him and gently rubbed the outside of her pussy before slowly entering one finger moving it in and out keeping with the pace of her strokes. She moaned softly before taking his tip in her mouth gently sucking on him and licking him in a swirling motion before taking all of him in down her throat "mmmm yes Levy that is wonderful" he said as he added another finger inside of her pumping them back and forth in a rhythmed motion. In doing this he caused her to moan sending reverberations down his pierced cock. He smacked her ass just hard enough to get her attention, "Levy you keep that up and I'll explode" he said as she sat up curious as to what he was getting at. Gajeel pulled her onto the bed and climbed onto of her, he kissed her deeply softly rubbing his tip up and down her opening before slowly entering her. She moaned and began to pant softly this was not her first time but he was definitely bigger than any man she had been with before.

Once he was fully inside her he waited for a moment or two before proceeding. He rolled his hips into her each thrust a little harder than the last until he found a speed he was comfortable at keeping and one that had her begging for him not to stop he could feel her nails clawing down his back. She moaned his name begging for him not to stop he pulled closer before lifting them both off the mattress and changing positions. He was now lying on his back with her on top rocking her hips back and forth riding him she felt her clit rubbing against his skin with each roll of her hips and it was sending waves through her body each one getting higher and higher she leaned down kissing him deeply. She felt herself climax as she slowly rode it out begging for him not to stop. He pulled her close to him slowly thrusting into her until her body relaxed. She kissed him softly before slowly sitting up. He smiled watching the rise and fall of her chest, "Levy bend over for me baby." She nodded and climbed off of him getting on all fours. He got off the bed and slipped a condom on before sliding himself back into her. She moaned softly her fingers tightly gripping the sheets. He pounded into her; he moaned feeling the tightness of her pussy. She moaned his name, begging for him to go faster and harder. After a few more thrusts he finished and leaned over onto her back gently nipping at her shoulder. She smiled as he stood up pulling out of her and taking off the now spent condom. She laid on the bed watching the beads of sweat trickle down his chest. He laid on the bed next to her both of them panting.

They fell asleep next to each other having no where to be the next morning.

Hey everyone Hope you enjoy it and if you have time drop a review and tell me if I should continue or leave it as a Oneshot.

Thanks!


	2. Her Return

She woke up the next day slowly, she knew what had happened, and she knew the mistake she had made. She climbed out of his bed trying not to make any loud noises; she gathered up her clothes and made her way to the bathroom. She got dressed and fixed her hair; she walked out of the bathroom and looked around the room for her shoes. She walked around to his side of the bed searching for her shoes, she sighed only able to find one. She heard him groan as he began to get restless. She walked into the kitchen slowly trying to keep as silent as possible. She found her other shoe under the kitchen table and slipped it on walking out closing the door behind her.

By the time he woke up she was long gone. He sighed sitting up in bed naked, the sheets barely covering his waist. He slipped out of bed and threw on a pair of boxer on going into the kitchen. He groaned as he stepped on his keys on the floor. He made himself breakfast and a black coffee before deciding it was time he get to work. He got dressed and slipped out the door.

She got home and showered knowing she would have to face him at some point during the day. She put on her black skirt and red shirt with her black knee high boots. She had decided that it didn't matter if he was her teacher or not she would go to class like nothing happened. If he acted the same she would chalk it up to a one night stand and if he came after her they could see where it went.

She walked to his class room and opened the door. He was busy working on his project and didn't pay her any mind. She grabbed her book from his desk. "I guess I'll see you on Monday." She smiled and waved. He made a grunting noise but didn't say anything. She walked away and from that day forward they were just student and teacher.

She graduated from Fairy Tail College and began working for the Fiore Institute Of Ancient Cultures. She was sent all over the world studying ancient languages she had been gone for seven years. She couldn't help walking through the college town it had been years since she had set foot in town. Once she had finished college she had job offers right away. She walked out of his classroom for the last time and never looked back. She had thought of him from time to time but never once had the courage to face after that night so many years ago. She was in town to give a speech for the graduating class and then she would be on her way on vacation. She was taking a month off after have deciphered the language of the giants that and lived on a small island on the other side of the world.

She walked to her hotel and checked in. She got ready for the ceremony tonight which was just hours away. She slipped into her floor length, open back which stopped at the small of her back, red dress which had a slit that came up mid-thigh. She dried her hair which stopped slightly past her shoulders. She walked out of her hotel room and made her way to the college.

She walked into the main hall and was given a glass of wine. Fairy Tail didn't have a normal graduating ceremony there were a few speeches made names were read and then there was a party. Levy smiled remembering her graduation party she missed her college days and her friends but she was proud of what she had accomplished with her life.

She made her way to her table and took her seat as the ceremony began. She didn't recognize many of the teachers there tonight but had heard they were doing well. Principle Makarov gave his welcoming speech and introduced Levy to give the congratulatory speech welcome the graduates to the start of their new journeys. She finished her speech about 15 minutes later and the graduates names were read, diplomas were given, and the party began. She caught up with Lucy her best friend who was offered a job after they had graduated to be the Creative Writing teacher and her husband taught the Culinary Courses using only open flames in the kitchen. Lucy was in the middle of catching up with Levy when her husband dragged her away to the kitchen to have her taste the new dish he had just created.

Gajeel walked around the room trying to find an exit, he hated parties. He caught sight of someone walking out a door and made a break for it. He caught the door and followed them. The bluenette smiled holding the door for him, "are you trying to escape as well?" she asked. He laughed, "Yeah you could say that." He walked past her wearing his black tux and a crimson red shirt. He walked past her towards the class rooms. She stared at him for a moment before shaking her head, 'That can't possibly be him.' She walked down the stairs carefully. "Hey Levy that was a great speech you gave, I'm glad to see you're doing so well for yourself after seven years." He stopped and turned to watch her walk away. She stopped in her tracks, "so it is you." She turned and looked at him.

He threw his hands in his pockets, "It is, I heard they had asked you to speak but I didn't think you would come back after all these years." She looked at him; fighting back the tears in her eyes, "I have to go" was all she managed to say before walking away. He watched her go, "so you're just going to leave like you did that morning all those years ago? So you're still the same." He walked to his father's bar to get a drink.


	3. Starting Over

She made it back to her hotel room feeling sick to her stomach. She walked through the door and closed it behind her before sliding down onto the floor. She sighed looking up at the ceiling she knew he might have been there but she wasn't expecting him to confront her like that. _Should I have let him just walk away? What could I have said? It doesn't matter I will be gone in a couple days anyway._ She took a few deep breaths trying to calm her mind. She slid her shoes off tossing them aside before making her way to the balcony of her hotel room passing by the letter Makarov had sent her a month earlier. She slid the door open letting the cool night air into the room before picking up the letter and opening its contents to read them once more.

He walked into his father's bar and sat in his usual place. The waitress brought him his drink and left him alone. The girls have flirted with him in the past but he couldn't bring himself to even think about them. He only ever thought about her, yes he had slept with other women but none compared to her. He had a connection with her and he had hoped she would feel the same. After that day she only spoke to him as her teacher and never opened up to him again. His father walked over to him, "Son go get her." He sighed, "I wish it were that easy pops, but she wouldn't even look at me. She probably thinks I took advantage of her." Metalicana laughed, "She leaves tomorrow, and tonight is your only chance." He walked off leaving a card on the table with a hotel and a room number.

Gajeel had another drink and walked out the door, this time he wouldn't let her walk out of his life like she did before. He ran to the Fairy Hills Hotel, by the time he got there he had sweat dripping down his face and his shirt was sticking to him. He knocked on her door waiting for her to answer.

She sat on the couch reading the letter that she had received from Makarov,

 _Dear Ms. McGarden,_

 _I would like to personally invite you to be our guest speaker for Graduation this year. I also have a-_

There was a loud knock at the door that brought her out of her reading. She walked towards the door after placing the letter back on the table. She opened the door still in her outfit, she had taken her shoes off and was walking around barefoot. He looked at her, "What the hell happened seven years ago?" he asked barging into her room. She blushed closing the door behind him, "what are you talking about 'what happened?' You happened, you acted like nothing happened when I came into your class room." He growled softly, "when I woke up after you left, you were gone I thought you didn't want anything to do with me. You stopped talking to me, you barely looked at me and then you started dating some guy about 3 months later."

She blushed, "how did you even know about that? It doesn't matter, I tried to get over what had happened and I couldn't I thought maybe dating someone else would help, it didn't." She pulled her gloves off and set them inside her suit case. She grabbed her shoes and placed them in her bag as well. "You know Gajeel I thought coming back here I would be over you and what we had but for some reason it just lingers in the back of my mind. I can't stop thinking about you and it hurts." She looked at him tears in her eyes, "So if you are done please get out." She brushed past him walking towards the bathroom.

He grabbed her wrist spinning her to face him and pinning her against the wall, "Baby I wasn't done with you the morning you left, I was just getting started." She blushed deeply, "what do you-" She was cut off by his lips crashing into hers. He pressed his body against hers kissing her passionately. She returned the kiss feeling her legs getting weak underneath her threatening to give out at any moment. He lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist, he slid his hand up against the back of her neck. She moaned softly, dragging her nails down his shirt, she pulled away slightly, "why are you still dressed?" He smirked, "because last time we undressed you left me, I don't trust you to stay if I lose my shirt."

She groaned but nodded in understanding. "Let's just take it slow this time," he said "I don't want you running off thinking I was just using you." He placed her back on the floor carefully, "oh, that dress is sexy as hell on you, I wanted to tell you earlier but we kind of got caught up in something else." She blushed, "thanks Gajeel."

She undressed and slipped into her nightgown relaxing on the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed taking off his shoes. Gajeel sighed, "so you're leaving tomorrow?" She smiled, "yeah I was going to but I think I might stay for a while and see how everything plays out. Master offered me a job in the language department I might take him up on the offer." She cuddled up in her bed. He smirked, "but what about your plans? Are you just going to set them aside?" She smiled closing her eyes, "No, but I have time to figure things out. My current project is on a hiatus so I get to figure out what I need to do." She pulled the covers up to her chin getting comfortable before sleep over took her.

He sat on the edge of her bed sighing as he undid his tie. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, replaying the events of the evening. He stood up slipping down to his boxers before crawling into bed behind her, pulling her closer to him before finally falling asleep.

Levy woke up the next morning groaning at the intrusion of sunlight that had made its way through the crack in her curtains. She sat up slowly trying to sneak out of the bed not wanting to wake the sleeping man next to her. She made her way to the curtains before closing them completely and sneaking off to the bathroom closing the door and turning on the shower. She got naked and climbed in groaning as the warm water hit her back.

Gajeel woke up groaning at the pounding in his head, "I really shouldn't have had those drinks last night." He sat up getting out of bed straightening out his boxers. He walked towards the bathroom smirking as he opened the door to see Levy standing in the shower water running down her naked body. He carefully climbed into the shower wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her body flush against his.

She smirked, "Gajeel I'm trying to get ready to talk to Master today." He nipped her shoulder playfully, "Yeah I know but we could just stay in here and make up for seven years apart." She pulled away, "as much as I would love that but we said that we would take it slow. I need to get ready to go so I will see you later." She climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself before walking into the bedroom while he showered.

She had finished getting dressed while he finished in the shower. He came out to find her zipping up her black knee high boots. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, "promise me you'll wear those tonight?" She stood up giving him full view of her outfit; she was wearing a white button up with a black vest and her red skinny jeans and black knee high boots. "What do you mean tonight?" she placed her hands on her hips biting the inside of her bottom lip. She felt her cheeks flush taking in the sight of his body glistening from the moisture still left on his skin.

He walked towards her gently brushing a strand of hair away from her face, "Well I thought we could go out on an official first date. Say around 6ish? I have to clean my classroom today and I would like to change into something other than my clothes from last night." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly, "it's a date." She walked to the door and grabbed her purse, "I'll see you after my meeting in the classroom. She left him standing there in her hotel room in just a towel.

She made her way to the main office of the school and sat down in one of the chairs waiting to be called to Makarovs office. The small white haired man walked out of his office, "Levy it is so good to see you come into the office and we can discuss the proposal I sent you." She got up and nodded following him into the large office. "So my dear tell me what have you been up to the past few years. I hear you have a daughter now as well?" He sat in his chair with a smile. Levy sat across from him and nodded, "Yes, she said she wants to become a doctor like her parents. They passed away from an illness." He tapped a file on his desk "I have already approved her application and her scholar ship is going to cover everything. Now as you already know school doesn't start back for a few months but my offer still stands for you." She pulled her papers from her purse and handed them to him. "I can't wait to start my new career with FairyTail." She smiled as the man across from her chuckled. "Welcome back Ms. McGarden, or should I say Professor."

Gajeel had been in his classroom cleaning for the past hour or so listening to his jazz music as he worked. He was in his black ripped jeans and white tank top sweeping the metal shards into a pile. A small blue haired girl walked into his classroom gently knocking on the door. "Um, Excuse me." He turned around, "Can I help you?" He looked at her slightly confused, "school is out for the summer kid. Shouldn't you be with your parents?" She smiled, "I was looking for my mom she told me she would be here after her meeting with the Master." Gajeel sat down on one of the desks slightly confused.

"Mom!" The girl ran down the hall and hugged the woman smiling. Gajeel followed her out of the room looking towards the two females. Levy smiled gently patting the younger girls head, "Wendy I told you to wait for me at the hotel when you got in." Wendy nodded," I know but I haven't seen you in like a week and I missed you." Levy rolled her eyes, "I haven't been gone but three days." Wendy stuck out her tongue and giggled.

Gajeel leaned against the door frame of his classroom staring at the exchange. He couldn't keep the smirk off his face as the two walked towards him, "So when did you have a kid Lev?" Levy smiled, "Gajeel this is Wendy Marvell." Levy kissed the top of Wendy's head. "Wendy go to the hotel and get settled and I'll meet you there soon I need to talk to Gajeel about somethings alright?" Wendy nodded and waved at her mother and Gajeel before running off leaving the two of them alone.

Levy sat on one of the desks swinging her legs slowly, "I adopted Wendy after her parents died. I was at a dig site in a small town near the ocean. I couldn't just leave her there and her Grandmother is the village doctor. We decided that once Wendy finished her schooling she could travel with me until college started but then her grandmother was called away to another country dealing with an illness that presented similar signs as the one that killed Wendy's parents. I told Porlyusica that I would stay with Wendy but the village was going to put Wendy into the foster care system since she had no other relatives so here we are." Gajeel smirked,"Aah, so that explains a lot. Like why you were gone for so long." He sat on the desk across from her with his hands clasped together.

She smiled, "I wasn't sure how to tell you about her and last night we were sorting our own problems out." He nodded, "So how was your meeting with Master?" She looked at him, "I am officially the new language Professor of FairyTail!" She could no longer hide her excitement as a huge grin spread across her face. He slid off the desk and walked over to her placing his hands on either side of her body, he leaned down and kissed her softly gently nipping at her bottom lip. She pulled away slightly a blush creeping across her cheeks, "We are going to get caught if you keep this up."

A/N: Sorry for not updating for almost a year. My life just got crazy and I haven't had time for myself or the motivation to write. I'm going to try to get this story finished hopefully by the end of the year.

Thanks for all the reviews and feed back!


	4. Mine

She walked into her hotel room closing the door behind her leaning against it. Wendy looked up from the sofa smiling," Glad to see you made up with him Levy." A smile crept across her face as she walked towards the sofa to sit next to her adoptive daughter. "He seems nice, a little rough around the edges but nice." She smirked watching the blush return to Levy's face. "Yeah, I'm just worried about messing things up again. I ran that morning. I could have stayed. I could have done so many things differently." Wendy placed her hand on Levy's reassuringly, "But you are here now and have the chance to make things right." Levy nodded, "when did you become so smart?" Wendy nudged her, "You better get going or you'll be late for your date, and don't worry I'm not expecting you home tonight." Levy stood up and threw a pillow at her before walking out the door.

He walked out of the restaurant holding her hand. She leaned into his arm lacing her fingers with his. "Dinner was great, Thank you Gajeel." He nodded, "yeah but the company was better." He gently squeezed her hand. They walked towards the park hand in hand. "So have you found a place yet?" She sighed, "Don't laugh but no, I can't find a place big enough for all my books." He smirked, leading them towards the big oak tree in the middle of the park. "Well you know there is a place a few blocks over from mine that is for sale it needs a lot of renovations but I'm sure we could finish them before school starts back up." She sat on the bench under the tree, "we?" She looked up at him confused.

"Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be mine? Be my girlfriend that is." He looked at her a slight blush crossing his cheeks. She smiled, "Are you sure you that's what you want? Not scared that I'll run out again?" He sat next to her on the bench pulling her legs into his lap gently tracing her thigh with his fingertips, "Yeah but this time I'll come after you. I should have done that in the first place." She smiled, "Then I'm yours Mr. Redfox." He growled softly, "You haven't called me that since the first time you walked into my classroom." She leaned in and gently nibbled on his bottom lip. "Well we are colleagues now so I'll have to use it a lot more if we run into each other in front of students. You'll also have to keep your hands to yourself while we are at work." She smirked as he growled at her last statement.

He helped her up before smacking her ass causing her to jump. He laughed getting up before throwing his arm over her shoulder. "we should get you back to Wendy before she starts to worry." She leaned into him, "She told me she wouldn't be expecting me back tonight." He looked down at her before pulling her closer, "Good then you're coming home with me tonight and tomorrow we can go look at that house I mentioned if you want."

She walked into his apartment looking around, he had a black couch and matching coffee table. There were a few pictures hanging on the walls with metal designs she assumed he had done over the years. He closed the door behind them and walked into the kitchen, "can I get you something to drink?" She looked over at him, "Water would be good, thanks. So what do you plan on doing with me tonight?" she walked over to the counter leaning against it watching him. He smirked handing her the glass of water, "well that depends but I was thinking of maybe putting on a movie unless you have another idea." He leaned against the opposite side of the counter watching her. She smirked turning her back to him walking towards the couch, "Well Mr. Redfox I am at your mercy so do with me what you wish." He watched her sway her hips as she made her way to the couch, "Well I can think of several things I have in mind but how about we just sit and talk. We can see where things go from there."

They were laying on the couch her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. She was stripped down to just her underwear and his shirt and he was in a pair of dark red boxer shorts. She sat up slowly and crawled onto his lap straddling him as she ran her fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry that I panicked that morning. I didn't know what to do. You were my teacher and I was so worried that I had gotten you in trouble. I didn't want you to possibly lose your job just because of what we had done." She pulled her fingers from his hair gently resting them against his chest. He smirked, "I can see where you are coming from but the only thing that master would have done was change your class. The school is pretty lenient as far as that is concerned as long as it was all consensual it wouldn't have been a big deal. I wish you had talked to me about it, I mean I know we were kind of running on hormones at the time but I hate that we have missed out on lost time because of something as simple as that." He rubbed her sides gently trying to calm her anxiety. She nodded before slowly getting off him and walking towards the kitchen. He sat up watching her as she looked in the fridge for something sweet.

He got up slowly and walked up behind her gently caressing her hips. "Lev, why don't we head to bed." She bent down slowly leaning her hips against his, "in a minute, I need a bite of something sweet. He bit back a soft groan as his hands dug into her hips slightly, "you are making this very hard for me, in more ways than one." She looked back at him noting their position, "then let's take this to the bedroom and maybe you can satisfy my sweet tooth." She stood up and shut the door, as he took a step back giving her a slight grin, "don't threaten me with a good time." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder before walking down the hall towards his room shutting the door. He nipped at her butt cheek chuckling to himself as she left out a soft squeak. "Gajeel put me down this is embarrassing." He dropped her on the bed and crawled towards her before collapsing on the bed next to her. She leaned over and kissed him softly dragging her nails down his side. He caught her wrist pulling her on top of him grabbing on to her hips once more. She moaned softly as he deepened the kiss sliding his tongue into her mouth pulling her closer he slid his hands under the shirt working the fabric up her body. She smirked and pulled away letting him slip the shirt off of her before tossing it on the floor. She could feel him getting worked up as she shifted her hips against his. He pulled her against him nibbling and biting on her neck grinding his hips into against hers. He smiled sucking on her neck as he flipped them over and worked down her body leaving a trail of hickeys. He nibbled on her hips pulling her underwear off tossing them aside. She was squirming underneath him panting softly, "Gajeel this is torture." He smirked. "Tell me what you want then." He bit into her hip as he slipped a finger into her wet folds she bucked against his hand begging for more. He moved his finger back and forth adding another digit he moved up kissing her deeply moving his fingers faster feeling her claw at his back. He pulled away slightly taking one of her erect nipples into his mouth sucking softly as he rolled it between his teeth. She moaned louder she was getting close to her climax as he pulled his fingers out before slamming them back into her she rolled her hips into his fingers matching his pace she bit her bottom lip as she came digging her nails into his back. He growled softly slowly pulling his finger out of her dripping with her juices, he licked his fingers clean watching her slowly come down from her high as her eyes closed. "Don't tell me you're tired already, we're just getting started." He smirked gently rubbing her clit before dipping his fingers into her once more making sure she was good and wet before he climbed off the bed slipping out of his boxers getting on top of her once more. He rubbed his tip against her opening before sliding inside of her tight pussy. He moaned gripping her hip as he slid in and out her smirking as he watched her breathing shorten feeling her walls tighten against him with each thrust. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. He thrusted into her harder picking up his pace watching as her eyes closed and she begged for him to keep going. He ground his hips into hers he leaned down and bit into her neck sucking roughly on the skin as he felt her orgasm around him as he continued to thrust into her making her scream his name. He slid out of her going to the night stand pulling out a condom; He slid it on and patted the edge of the bed, "Babe come over here for me." She shook her head and smirked at him, "if you want me you'll have to come get me." He growled and pulled her to him by her ankles. He slipped an arm under her back and flipped her over on all fours. He slid inside of her again smacking her ass as he held her hips digging his nails in slightly pounding into her tight, wet pussy making her scream. He slid in and out of her faster growling as he felt himself getting close. She dug her nails into his sheets moaning his name. He thrust into her harder, he leaned over her as them came together biting into her shoulder almost as if he were marking her as his. He slid out of her tossing the condom in the trash before kissing along her spine. "Was that satisfactory enough for your taste?" she shivered under his touch her body was sensitive.

They cuddled up into his bed naked and thoroughly exhausted. He kissed along her shoulder softly noting the bruise forming on her shoulder from their previous activity, "I'm sorry I was rough. I didn't mean to hurt you I was just-" She turned and kissed him softly, "don't apologize it was perfect, besides we had a lot of time to make up for."

The next morning she groaned softly her entire body ached as she sat up noting she was alone. She slid out of bed pulling on one of his shirts before making her way down the hall into the kitchen. She smelled coffee and bacon coming from the kitchen. She smirked leaning on the door frame watching him cook in just his boxers. "So tell me how you were still single?" He fixed their plates and sat them on the small table. "Well a few tried but not my type, I prefer short with blue hair and hazel eyes." She blushed as she walked to the table sitting down. He smiled handed her a fork before sitting down, "so how are you feeling?" She took a sip of her coffee, "pretty good but still sore, what about you?" He took a bite of bacon before answering, "Well, minus the scratches down my back, I'm great."

She cleaned up the dishes once they were finished with breakfast. He walked up behind her and gently pulled her shirt up getting a look at the marks he had left all along her body. "You're going to have to cover up for a while." He dropped the shirt letting it slide back down to her mid thighs. She nodded, "I think we got a little carried away last night but I don't mind." He kissed her neck softly, "I'm going go shower before we head over to look at the house."

He walked down the hall to shower while she finished up in the kitchen before making her way to the bedroom to fish for her clothes that she had scattered around the bedroom.


End file.
